Not What She Seemed
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: {AU} Higurashi Kagome is the smartest and most beautiful girl at Tama High. Or she was… That is until Taishou InuYasha showed up. And he's just as smart as her, obnoxious, handsome... And he's got all the cards. How can Kagome win?
1. The Perfect Girl

Inu Kaiba: Can I read 10,000 words with this story idea? …Can I try…? OK for those of you who do not know what Kare Kano or His and Her circumstances it's a pretty good manga! And I'm going to use that idea here… Will it work o.O... Let's find out!

**_Disclaimer:_** I almost never put these in but…. Because I'm using two people's ideas… _**I do not own Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances, or InuYasha. This diclaimer is for the whole fic!** **Read on!**_

Summary: AU Higurashi Kagome is the smartest and most beautiful girl at Tama High. Or she was… That is until Taishou InuYasha showed up, and beat her high score. Now she's competing for the top spot again. Just one problem. She wasn't as immune to his charms as they all thought.

-

_Act One: Far From Perfect_

-

"Higurashi Kagome has it all! Looks, brains and all the guys following her! She's so perfect. I wish I could like her…"

I took a fleeting glace at them as they walked past me down the hall, chattering with their school girl giggles. I was glad they hadn't recognized me, it was embarrassing enough to hear that.

I hate all that crap they insist on gossiping about… "Oh Higurashi is this, Higurashi is that." I worked very hard to get where I am and keep it up. And I'm not perfect.

I attained this position for the praise. And thought I like to be told that I'm so perfect, and I like that all the students bring me all their homework that they need help with….

Perfect is an understatement to me, I'm anything but perfect. My parents know this.

The girl with the perfect hair style, always perfectly ironed with no wrinkles on her skirt and shirt, the smartest person in school, the one all the guys follow… That's me. But only at school.

At home I take my contacts off and put my glasses on. I put on a sweat suit, the casual clothes that sorta thing. I tie my hair up in pigtails, and I relax.

For some reason, I like all the attention. And to all those who think I never kick back and relax I do. …When I have time. But I always have music on when I'm studying. Lately I take to watching Card Captor Sakura when I have some free time, I make at least 30 minutes every night to watch an episode and I constantly listen to the theme song. In fact I was singing it to myself that day. "Catch you, catch you, catch me, catch me, matte! Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte. Sou Nice to Meet You Good to see you kitto!"

"Higurashi-San, what are you singing?"

I froze in my tracks. And slowly turned around to face Taishou InuYasha, the bane of my existence. He was way too smart. And way too cute.

"Oh," I said putting a hand behind my head and scratching it with the innocent "You caught me" look. "I was singing Beethoven…"

"But I thought there weren't any words in Beethoven, it was just instrumental... Isn't it?" Then he looked at me as if I were on crack.

"I AM NOT ON CRACK, I mean… I like to add words to the classical music, it gives it more meaning. You know, like…"

"They say you're the smartest girl in school. You don't seem so special if you go around singing Catch You Catch Me in the halls. And screaming I'm not on crack at me? How intelligent is that?"

"WELL, YOU CERTAINLY LOOKED AT ME AS IF I WAS."

"Well, you probably are. Or you cheat. How else could you get such great marks when you're a complete and total idiot? And also, don't lie to me. My little sister watches Card Captor Sakura. How can 'Catch You Catch Me' be Mozart? You're nothing but a nerdy wannabe that likes shojo."

"…So what if I am. It's not like anyone will think any..." It was then that I reached out and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him around a bit. "I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS…."

"Higurashi, why would I tell the world that you like Card Captor Sakura? It's not like I feel the need." Then he reached out and removed my hands, finger by finger, from his collar.

"Now get lost, you wannabe. You'll never be as smart as you think you can be."

"Shut up." I said under my breath.

It was then that the door to one of the many classrooms on the hall opened. "Is something wrong?" Ms. Naoko asked. "Higurashi! You're not the type to be late for class! You better hurry up."

It was then that I got a look at the clock. "Oh my gosh, you're right Ms. Naoko. See you later." And I sped out of there. "Kagome no baka, you didn't even notice the clock."

As I passed by InuYasha, running like the wind, he muttered just loud enough to hear. "Baka is right."

From that day on, I swore to exact revenge on Taishou InuYasha. My burning rage at him developed and became even worse as time went on. I had never known, I'd hate him even more pretty soon.

-

When I finally arrived at class, panting and gasping while leaning on the door to catch my breath, Mrs. Aruma spoke, "You're tardy Ms. Higurashi. I should punish you but because you're record is clean I'll let it go."

Some of the kids were staring. I was ten minutes late for class, and Mrs. Aruma was the meanest teacher this side of hell. No one could step into her class ten minutes late without any sort or repercussions and bad ones at that. But here I was standing there, unscathed and with as clean a record as always. No punishment. Needless to say, I was shocked.

As I strode down the aisles to my seat, I walked past the gossiping students. Everyone who normally seemed to love me, was giving me ugly glares. Could this day get any worse?

As soon as I said that, it jinxed us all. The sky which had been perfectly clear became shrouded with ominous black clouds and a downpour began. As I looked out the window near my seat, I noticed people holding newspapers or briefcases over their heads and running for their lives to bus shelters. It was one bad storm alright.

Worst part? "I didn't bring an umbrella!" I groaned and smacked my head down on the desk.

-

Class seemed to last forever no matter how smart and how good I was. Almost everyone gave me the evil eye at one point of class or another, and I noticed a hell of a lot more note passing then normal. I could bet almost all of them were asking each other. "How is Higurashi so special that she can get away with no punishment from Aruma the evil witch?" Or I had a vague idea of what they said. I could just tell when two students shared a glance they were planning to give me the evil eye.

It continued that way for the rest of class. I think I dozed off once… But because I'm constantly chewing on my pen… Once my head slammed down on the desk, the pen made a sharp sound and stung my mouth, and I pulled my head up like a lightning bolt.

My first reaction was "Oh my god, did anyone see me?"

But looking around I realized no one had seen me.

The worst part was once class ended….

I realized I had no clue what the whole class had actually been about.

-

The best part was this year was almost over and I'd be entering Grade 10 next year.

I could hardly wait, I hoped it was a lot more challenging then Grade 9 which had seemed much to easy lately, which is why I had ended up watching Card Captor Sakura at least fifty times.

When the school bell finally rang, I ran out of there as fast as I could.

I may be the model student, but hell, everyone loves the end of the day, especially the end of the day on Friday. Everyone was exiting the building, and it certainly looked like a stampede. But then again who isn't eager to get home on Friday?

That and if I hurried I could catch the latest episode of Chobits.

-

So that was me.

The one sitting over there with her hair in pigtails, glasses on, and horrible looking casual closes on.

I'm an anime whore, I admit it. It's something to do when your not studying/reading/watching movies with your brother. As I was watching the end of Chobits, Souta barged right in front of the T.V. "Sis, I need your help."

I sighed and pressed the off button on the remote control. "What now? You're incredibly easy Grade 2 math?"

"I'm in GRADE SEVEN, and I'm doing FRACTIONS. Which are HARD. In case you haven't noticed."

I looked over the sheet. "OK Now in adding and subtracting fractions, the denominators must both be the same. So if you're adding three over four plus one over three, you would do four times three, and three times four. But you also multiply the numerator so you would also multiply one three times three and one times four. Which leaves you with the two fractions of nine over twelve plus four over twelve. And the answer is…"

Souta grinned and rose his hand in the air. "I know, I know!"

I smiled and handed the sheet to him. "And the answer is?"

Souta grinned and pulled his hands to fists and pulled them to his chest twisting and turning around, like anime characters do when excited. "It's thirteen over twelve."

"But, that's an improper fraction, and the real answer is…?"

Souta sighed. "One and one over twelve."

I cheered for him and ruffled the hair on his head. "Way to go Souta!"

"I did it?"

"You sure did!"

Souta leapt up and started running around the house like a hyper kid that consumed too much candy. "I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT!"

-

After that I spent the rest the night doing homework and studying my text for god knows what pop quiz that they might spring on us. When I finally retired to bed sometime after midnight, I remembered that Souta and my sister Hikari were going to the movies tomorrow, and mum and dad were going out. I'd wanted to go, but someone needed to stay behind and watch the house.

I was really upset about that then, and used this time to curse my parents in my head. When I found the last wisps of thoughts breaking away, I mentally cursed that I wouldn't be able to insult them for this anymore, it would be in the past by then. And the past brought up thought of my history course.

-

The next thing I knew it was 10 A.M. and I was wide awake screaming. I'd been lost in Feudal Japan in the middle of a battle field, and InuYasha, or at least it looked like him, was trying to save me from all the evil demons. But he just couldn't handle them, and he fell to the ground in a dead faint. I was screaming for someone to help as the demons closed in as the demons slithered over top of InuYasha and I. This one snake demon had its poisonous fangs just touching my forehead, ready to sink them into my forehead and suck my brains out, like what had already happened to poor InuYasha… I woke up.

I thanked my stars I had woken up when I had, or else I would probably need therapy with nightmares like that.

I wandered downstairs in my usual sweat suit to find Souta and Hikari heading out. I sat on the couch watching anime for a half hour or so, when I realized it was raining…

And they forgot their umbrella. That's when the doorbell rang. Judging from holding all the pieces of the puzzle, or so I thought… I figured Souta and Hikari had come back for the umbrella. So I grabbed it and threw open the door and smacked whoever was at the door with the umbrella. And that's when I realized the person at the door was a bit too tall to be my brother Souta or Hikari.

My luck was shit, it had to be. The person standing at the door was Taishou InuYasha. And I had just smacked him with an umbrella, on the chest since I had aimed for where Souta's head would have been. I'm such an idiot, I'm THE Kagome no Baka.

I'm so far from perfect it's not even funny.

-

Inu Kaiba: Yay, I got more than 2,000 words on the first chapter! I'm so happy! Please read and review, I appreciate it!


	2. The Engagement

Inu Kaiba: I still feel zapped of any writing talent I have for this story, and most of the others. This chapter won't be the greatest but I'm trying to find a plot for this story.

I wish Kandra would review my stuff if she's reading it.

InuYasha dusted his chest off, giving me one of those glares that plainly said, "I'm better than you and you know it."

"…Do you normally hit your guests with umbrellas when you open the door?"

"No, I thought you were someone else." I said, playing with my fingers while staring at the floor, it being very evident I was blushing despite the fact that my eyes were glued to the floor, concentrating on it as if it were my only lifeline in a sea. However this sea happened to be the whirlpool of InuYasha.

"I said…"

"Yes, I heard you."

"If you heard me then why aren't you answering me?"

"Maybe because…" I said peeling my gaze from the floor and fixing a gaze burning with hatred on him. "You're such a jerk!"

If I had looked closer, I would have seen his eyes widen in shock with the hateful gaze I gave him. But I'm Kagome no baka, the girl who never pays attention.

"I'm a jerk? Well you're an idiot. Who… SMACKS THEIR GUESTS WITH UMBRELLAS UPON OPENING THE DOOR?" he practically screamed at me, his voice rising as he continued.

He continued, wishing to ridicule me even further. "When you answer the door, you greet your guest, offer to take their coat, and ask how they are and what brings them here today. Then you offer them something to eat or drink."

"I don't care at the moment. I'm just glad I smacked you with the umbrella." I said eyes burning like a furnace full of coal with such an intensely hateful stare. "Get the fuck out of my house before I make you."

InuYasha stared at me then as if I had just turned into a squirrel, perhaps that Foamy character my cousin had a t-shirt of. "Did you just tell me to get the fuck out?"

"Well, what did it sound like?"

"It sounded like you told me to get the fuck out!" He yelled angrily.

"Good, then you understand." I said. "If you understood well enough, why aren't you getting out of my house?"

"Because I'm supposed to be here and if I go back home my parents will kill me." He hissed, spitting from between the cracks in his teeth. "And my parents will be here soon so I suggest you shut up about matters you know nothing about."

"Well, no matter what reason you're here for…" I said pushing him toward the door. "You can stay on the porch until you're parents get here and someone can explain this to me."

At that moment Souta and Hikari chose to come back for their umbrella. I sighed gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. "Why couldn't it have been you guys at the door earlier?"

"…Because we were seeing a movie." Souta said nervously scratching the back of his head while trying to sneak away.

It was at that point InuYasha walked past me and headed for the living room to take a seat. I raced after him and practically pounced on him. "Oh no, I don't care who you are. You're out of here."

I dragged him back to the door, and threw him out, twisting and tuning every lock on the heavy door.

"Ugh, what a stupid bitch." He said to himself.

"Well I'll just have to tell everyone in school how pretty you look in a sweat suit." He yelled though the door.

"Do it and I'll kill you slowly and as painfully as possible, and hide the body. Don't even think about it."

InuYasha sighed. There was nothing else he could do, except sit and wait for his parents to get there. Never would he suggest going by himself, early nonetheless, to a friend's house. He sat on the edge of the porch spreading his legs out and listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the house as it soaked through his hair and clothes.

"I'll probably end up with a cold." He said sadly. What a great lesson god was teaching him. It would show him never ever in a million years to return to this house, in the rain, ever without his parents.

I heard another knock at the door and was going to answer it but stopped. "Nice try InuYasha." I yelled out while flicking through the channels.

"So this is what you were talking about?" Inu no Taishou asked his son.

"Mm-hmm pops. Why do we have to come here anyways?"

"She's the daughter of a miko, therefore with most demons left she's the closest thing you'll get to birthing actual demon pups."

"…Did you say birthing?"

"Yes son. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I can't have babies with her! That's like one of the worst commandments to break."

"Well you won't be breaking it if you're married will you?"

InuYasha just stared at his dad and choked out, "MARRIED?" before collapsing in a half dead faint.

"Some how I get the feeling that they met each other before and it didn't go well." Izayoi commented, reaching a hand up to knock on the door.

"It's not InuYasha!" she yelled, hoping the girl would open the door.

When I heard a knock on the door and a voice yelling, "It's not InuYasha!" I raced to the door to open it, hoping it was one of my friends or my parents were home. They forgot their keys when they went out, so I figured they were knocking to be let in. I couldn't hear anyone's voice properly through the thick door so I figured that was who it was at the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled in a singsong voice running to the door.

"Hi!" Izayoi greeted cheerfully when I opened the door. "Are you're parents home right now?"

"No…" I said looking at the floor in stupidity. I couldn't turn his parents away like I did him. "If you'd like to stay and wait until they arrive, please do."

"Yes we would, thank you very much."

"She's much politer than from what you said she did to you earlier."

"Yeah well you just don't know her." InuYasha whispered back, recovering from his unconscious state quickly.

Light conversation occurred between Inu no Taishou, Izayoi and Kagome. It was apparent from the looks his father was giving him that he perceived his son to be lying about Kagome who had a rather pleasant demeanor, and he was more and more convinced his son was simply lying to get out of an arranged marriage. Her kind demeanor was convincing him to change his mind about canceling the arranged marriage. In fact he was more convinced this marriage should actually happen.

At that moment, it just happened to be that the doorbell rang and a knocking was heard. Souta and Hikari poked their heads down the stairs. "Hey Kagome, are mom and dad home yet? Why aren't cha answering the door? Huh, huh?"

"Souta, Hikari." I said eyes squeezed shut; teeth gritted together; arms by her side and fists clenched. "We have guests. Don't be so rude. Now come down and see them."

I marched like a wind up toy to the door and opened it, then marched back and sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taishou!" My parents exclaimed excitedly. "What a nice surprise. Are you here about that phone call the other day?"

"Yes." Mr. Taishou said. "I feel that now is the time to prepare them for what is coming in the future. I believe they are old enough, no?"

"I agree as well." Mrs. Taishou spoke up. Everyone noticed she looked sickly and frail.

"My wife is… Sick with cancer and she'll eventually die. Perhaps if we could get this over and done with before her death, she might die happy."

InuYasha choked back a sob. He liked to forget that his mother was dying of brain cancer.

"I'm sorry to bring it up InuYasha." His father said putting a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "I won't say anymore about it."

Kagome's mother and father seated themselves, and Inu no Taishou began speaking. "Now as we all know, your family Kagome, and our family InuYasha have been friends for a very long time."

"They have!" InuYasha and Kagome blurted out, staring at the man as if he had a three heads.

"Yes, but we haven't seen each other since before you both were born."

"Ah." They both said at the same time again, flopping back into their seats.

"And because of these ties, and the fact that my son must marry a woman with magical properties of some sort in their blood line, it would be perfect if my son married your daughter."

"Why my daughter?" asked Ms. Higurashi.

"Why? She has miko blood in her, and that can help preserve our demon heritage."

The words hadn't fully sunk in yet but as soon as they did every warning sign in my head screamed "No" while little light blinked on and off which messages like, 'Don't' do it" and "I refuse"

"So I propose we have an arranged marriage between your son and my daughter." Mr. Taishou concluded.

"No way." I said quietly. "I will not marry a bastard like him, not for all the money in the world."

"What about all the anime?" InuYasha asked smugly, a smirk in plain view on his face.

"Shut up you bastard. You just want sex from someone willing, and if we're married it'll be expected of us."

"You're accusing me of being a pervert?"

"No, I'm accusing you of being the kindest person ever. Yes of course, you horny piece of shit."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Kagome's mother roared over the din.

"Kagome, what happened to the innoncent girl? Why are you swearing?"

"I refuse to marry a bastard so he can continue on his family and get a free fuck! We don't even like each other!" she practically screamed.

"Kagome, stop talking like that or I'll ground you!"

"Make me!"

"Shut up you hoe or you'll get grounded." InuYasha said.

"Don't be so mean!" Souta yelled and ran over to hit InuYasha.

"Yeah!" Hikari agreed following Souta's lead.

Soon Kagome, Kagome's mom, InuYasha, Souta and Hikari were all screaming at the same time.

"SILENCE!" Inu no Taishou roared, his voice practically breaking everyone's eardrums there.

Everyone rubbed their burning ear drums and shakily nodded, returning to the seat they'd originally been in.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi…" Inu no Taishou said resting his head on his fingers, which were positioned in a steeple.

"Will you consider my offer?" Inu no Taishou continued, "Or will it be a yes or no answer here and now?"

Kagome's mom chuckled. "Well they certainly act like a couple."

"Yes or no Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Well…"

"Do I not get a say in this?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"You do." Izayoi said, coughing. It was so obvious she wasn't up to being here, and yet she had probably gotten herself out of her sick bed to come down here, and she was pushing herself with all the strenuous things people simply take for granted. Like being at their house, and talking to the family of her son's fiancée.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said, "We'd like to discuss this out in the kitchen, or the backyard or our bedroom. You know, somewhere private?"

"Alright." Inu no Taishou said. "I'll go have a smoke. Izayoi, you should lie down and try to nap. Kagome… Your name is Kagome right?"

"Yes." I said sheepishly.

"Right then. Kagome, take my son upstairs and show him your room."

I gulped and turned to face the stairs. "Come on, InuYasha."

"Right." InuYasha said hopping from the couch. "Get some rest mom." He added before following Kagome up the stairs.

"This is my room." I said, flicking the light on and waving my hand around at the vast amount of possessions I owned.

"Psh, all anime products. This room is gay. If we get married, you're not keeping this crap in our room. It can go in some store room, we'll have a nice bedroom. One with rock posters, of AcDc and Led Zeppelin.

"Ugh, is old school rock all you can think about?"

"Well, it's better than your stupid anime stuff."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, grabbing his hair and proceeding to try to pull his ears off his head.

"Ow, OW, OW!" He screamed as I tugged on his ears.

"Kagome…" my mother said. "Come downstairs now. We've made our decision and you helped convince us what the answer was."

I grinned, knowing our little display had caused them to think twice and most likely say no.

When everyone was gathered in the living room, my mother spoke.

"We've come to the conclusion that…"

"Yes?" Inu no Taishou asked curiously, while sliding his lighter and cigarettes back into his shirt pocket.

"And we think the arranged marriage between Kagome and InuYasha is a perfect idea. They already act like a married couple. All we need now is a date…"

I wasn't paying anymore attention to my mom and dad talking to Mr. and Mrs. Taishou.

All I could concentrate on was the fact that my life was over.

Inu Kaiba: Finally another chapter done. Yes there are now over tones of Ranma ½, but it was the only way to keep the plot alive. I think the plot is dead now, I just have to bring them together with wacky martial arts hi jinx. Just kidding. But I need more ideas.

What should happen next?

Shampoo type person shows up.

Kuno type person shows up.

Romance and arguments

InuYasha's mom dies.

I have the marriage and end the story as quickly as possible.

Your own idea for what should happen next.

Thanks for voting and helping me out. I'm sorta stuck so give me your opinion and ideas.

Inu Kaiba


End file.
